Water Wars
The Water Wars were a series of conflicts arising in central to upper Africa between 2028-2052 and 2053-2065 for control over canals and streams. This is the largest war due to natural resource preservation in history. The wars also lead to the idea of the World State. Control for the Canals Tensions between countries such as Chad, Niger, South Sudan, Democratic Republic of Congo, and Mali began escalating years before the wars officially begun. The need for fresh water was a constant dispute between nations as rivers and streams began drying rapidly due to climate change. Despite negotiations between nations, local tribes had already begun invading small towns and counties, scavenging and looting for resources. This lead to a full on invasion from South Sudan into Chad, and later into Sudan. Democratic Republic of Congo began invading Angola, and later Zambia in hopes of cutting off streams and resources, forcing other countries to submit. Members of ISIS stationed in Libya began abducting civilians from local towns and forcing them to fight alongside them in raiding towns in search for water and resources. Sudan and South Sudan later reignited their conflict in 2030. This resulted in the collapse of Sudan and the successful invasion, and the re-unification of Sudan. On August 12, 2052, a temporary ceasefire was admitted among Democratic Republic of Congo and Angola. Several other nations, including Sudan, Zambia, Libya, Chad, Niger, Nigeria, and Ethiopia agreed to a temporary ceasefire. On August 28, 2052, Sudan issued a plea to the Districts of America to provide assistance and in return the Districts can displace corrupt African governments. This news angered many neighboring countries, and lead to a now unified Democratic Republic of Congo to invasion of Sudan. In the following months, countries that agreed to the temporary ceasefire began revolting and once more declared war. In the months of ceasefire, nearly 270,000 people died of famine, which lead leaders of African countries to highly reconsider the act of the ceasefire. Out of the seven countries, Chad was the only country to remain neutral after the ceasefire of 2052. The Second Water Wars and the Cancellation The second Water War typically began by July of 2053, just 11 months after the declared ceasefire. The invasion of Sudan by Democratic Republic of Congo was held as the biggest theatre of domestic African warfare in recent history, with Sudan eventually repelling Congo forces which lead to a counter invasion, aided by the Districts of America. Members of ISIS continues to pillage throughout Libya and eventually escalated a war with Egypt, who was aided by the Districts of America, as well as Great Britain. Niger and Nigeria continues escalated strikes on each other, eventually attracting the attention of Algeria. The Districts of America and Great Britain began heavy involvement by 2061, however, there was a growing tension between the two countries concerning of governing a hypothetical African unified state. The tensions lead to several meetings between the two countries that eventually ended in the Jefferson Compromise of 2062. The compromise began the unification of the Districts and Great Britain into one state, and to have shared control over African lands. This lead to the process of 'cancellation' of invading and conquering African lands and abducting them into the American-British shared state without the consent of African governments. The cancellation process began by abducting the entire country of Algeria in just two days, which became known as The Big Scare of 2062. Within weeks, Niger, Nigeria, Chad, Libya, Morocco, Guinea, and other countries were abducted into the shared state, with Egypt being the only country in northern Africa to willingly join. The abducted countries were provided water, food, and clothing, with their respective armies mostly surrendering in favor of much needed natural resources. The elimination of northern African conflict lead to other countries, such as Sudan, Congo, and Zambia to negotiate with the newly formed shared state in hopes of annexation. By 2065, out of the 54 former countries in Africa, 51 have been abducted into the shared state. The last country to join was Madagascar in October of 2065. The Dessert Rain Treaty and the Great Rinse of Africa The Dessert Rain Treaty officially ceased major continental conflict in Africa. The former countries abduction into the newly formed Atlantic State provided assistance and care for the people of Africa. The Atlantic State, however, left much destruction in its wake in attempt to de-individualize African colonies and culture, assuring that their culture made them 'think and act' differently and barbaric. Countries wishing to join the Atlantic State assured that while historical significance of the countries may remain, the country must 'rinse' its culture in an act of unification into the Atlantic State, just as the Districts and Great Britain have also done in attempt of deindividuation. The Rinse remained highly controversial and barbaric among African governments, with the leaders of Morocco and Chad committing suicide, along with other leaders of their party rather than give up their culture and nation. The Great Rinse of Africa is seen as the first global attempt to unify a continent, which would eventually lead to the rise of the World State by 2100.